Vara
'''Vara' was a succubus that lived in Vengerberg until she had to move, ending up in the mysterious House of Glass. She was crucial to the investigation Geralt of Rivia and Jakob Ornstine did there. Her relationship with the witcher was cold at first but they later grew to like each other. She knew quite a lot about the mansion they were "trapped" in. Biography Early life Vara had been living in Vengerberg, the capital city of Aedirn, for some time until she was forced to leave when the locals discovered what she really was. She decided to travel south of the Yaruga to Riedbrune and, in order to survive such a long way, she attached herself to a caravan of a few dozens of merchants. While disguising her real species, she got bored and took pleasure in numbers. As the trip continued, she realized that the merchants were, in fact, rather like thieves and that they were chased by a large group of soldiers. They ended up entering Caed Dhu where they stumbled upon the House of Glass. Vara and her companions entered the mansion. Dweller of the House of Glass While the thieves-merchants ended up in the cellar, Vara chose one of the mansion's chambers as her lodging. When she first met with Geralt, he was rather cold to her, though after drinking bottles of fine wine and talking about that strange place they were in, things took a different turn. Vara mentioned her companions at one point and Geralt expressed a desire to see them so she showed him the cellar. Unfortunately, the place ended up being much less kind to them, as they had turned into aggressive living corpses, calling themselves "the cursed". After dispatching several of them Geralt returned to Vara and almost killed her on the spot, believing that she sent him to there to be killed, but is later calmed by Jakob Ornstine who explained that when Vara realized what was happening she tried to help. The group attempted to leave the place completely, only to be stopped by a Leshen and it's pack of wolves. Barely getting out of it alive, they were forced to return to the mansion where they noticed that something weird: Marta Ornstine and her husband, Jakob, were sitting at the same table. They sat down and joined the feast but weren't allowed to get closer to the hostess. In order to ease the spirit, Jakob convinced Geralt into talking about his love encounter in The Radiant Rooster. Lady Marta disappeared in the meantime, a thing that angered Jakob very much. Geralt had a little time to himself but was later joined by Vara, where they discussed the case of Marta before changing directions and ended up spending a couple of pleasant moments together. After that, however, Geralt heard Roach, his mare, and went to see what was happening. On his way, he met Marta again who told him the truth behind her tragic marriage and the mansion. When he was reunited with Vara again, he offered her to join him "until they are tired of each other", but the succubus declined. pl:Vara ru:Вара Category:Characters in the comics Category:Succubi